Dos mujeres, una charla
by El Proyecto Above Dawn
Summary: Kagome y Sango departen. El objeto de sus comentarios, un daiyoukai. (One-shot)


**El que alborota**

—¿Lo estás viendo? —la lascivia en su voz fue inocultable.

—Sí —Sango asintió embobada.

Todos sus amigos habían aprendido algo de Kagome durante ese tiempo. Las novedades de la modernidad nunca cesaban y cada día el acerbo de hacía más y más extenso. Los juguetes a pilas que obsequiaba a Shippo siempre lo tenían en éxtasis, la comida chatarra para Inuyasha era lo que ocupaba mayor espacio en su mochila y el kit de primeros auxilios hacía que Miroku compitiese con Shippo para ver quién era el niño más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Y Sango… bueno, podría decirse que lo que la exterminadora había aprendido estaba materialmente manifestado pero no era apto para todo público, se trataba de juguetes, también a pilas, pero de otro tenor. Kagome era menor que ella pero tenía conocimientos pormenorizados de cuestiones _tan_ interesantes y _femeninas_ que pronto dejó de escandalizarse por lo que le contaba.

Primero fue inocente, porque del futuro le traía tampones y toalla femeninas y Sango por poco y lloró de felicidad, y por una piedrita blanca milagrosa llamada ibuprofeno que obraba milagros cuando los dolores menstruales la torturaban. Así empezó todo.

A medida que su amistad se profundizaba y afianzaba, aprovechaban esas sesiones en soledad cuando tomaban un baño y conversaban largo y tendido. Sango no había salido de ningún convento y sus años le habían dado una que otra enseñanza. Hablar de sexo y sexualidad comenzó a ser cuestión corriente. Sango porque sus años se habían confabulado con su biología y Kagome porque estaba en esa edad que simplemente-no-podía-dejar-de-tocarse. Había que salvar el mundo pero había que hacerlo como mujer plena.

—¿Te confieso algo?

—Sí —pidió Sango.

—Siempre me gustó.

—¿A ti también? —espetó, asombrada y aliviada de tener con quién compartir esa carga.

—Siempre —confirmó en un susurro—. Desde la primera vez.

—¿Incluso cuando quiso hacerte jugo de Kagome con su veneno?

—Bueno —moduló—, no en ese _exacto_ momento pero después… a medida que pasaba el tiempo… Sí…

—Oh… —un torturado suspiro abandonó sus labios— Es tan alto.

—Y su actitud…

—Tan imperial.

—Y altiva.

—Y…

— _Sexy_.

—Te agradezco tanto que me hayas enseñado esa palabra. Resume _tan_ bien este momento.

Kagome tuvo que reír.

—Es tan viril —siguió la exterminadora.

—Su masculinidad me alborota las hormonas.

—A mí también —Sango emitió un sugerente sonido, como si acabase de probar el manjar más exquisito en la historia de las artes culinarias.

—Mmm… —Kagome se hizo una deliciosa imagen mental y a pesar de querer darle rienda suelta a su imaginación, se sonrojó— ¿Cómo es posible que me atraiga su aire de asesino?

—Es su fuerza, creo yo. Saber que no tiene rivales, que nadie es digno de enfrentarlo en combate.

—Si Inuyasha nos escucha nos va a asesinar.

Sango liberó una sonora carcajada y su amiga la acompañó en el sentimiento.

—Oh, míralo —Kagome sentía el pecho contraído, como si el corazón se le hubiese hecho muy grande dentro del tórax, podía sentir los latidos contra sus costillas, era una extraña sensación.

—No puedo creer nuestra suerte.

En una de sus rutinarias sesiones con Naraku, Sesshomaru había aparecido en escena llevado por su olfato. Decidió que él le daría término a la vida del enemigo pero resultó ser muy ingenioso para utilizar los poderes de la perla y le había presentado una digna pelea. Durante el enfrentamiento, el daiyoukai había perdido parte de la armadura, algunos cuantos sectores de su kimono habían perecido y así lo tenían, casi semi desnudo del torso para arriba.

Se lo veía fastidiado con su apariencia. Con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de los restantes de su armadura; tal parecía que el artefacto en cuestión había estado sosteniendo parte de la vestimenta del lord porque en el momento en que se la quitó, algunos retazos cayeron. Para infortunio de las espectadores, no lo suficiente. El obi hacía un noble trabajo sosteniendo la mitad para abajo del kimono aunque eso no previno a las mujeres mirar con expectación para ver si la física hacía su también noble trabajo de aplicar con especial fuerza esa magia llamada gravedad.

—¿No querrá ayuda? —ofreció Kagome en un susurro.

Sango se sonrojó profusamente y liberó otra carcajada, menos decorosa y solemne que la anterior.

—No podemos hablar así de él —manifestó la mayor—. Esto es indigno de nosotras.

Kagome la miró dolida.

—Sólo estamos _mirando_. Nadie dijo que vaya a hacerle todas las cosas que he imaginado-

Ahogó una exclamación cuando el daiyoukai miró en su dirección, clavándole su par de lingotes. Estaban lejos, pero no lo suficiente como para que ellas no pudieran apreciarlo en toda su gloria ni para que él no pudiese oírlas. Sango explotó en otra risotada y Kagome se sonrojó tanto y con tanta fuerza que pensó que sufriría combustión espontánea. Calor sentía, eso seguro; le palpitaban ciertos sectores del cuerpo que ya no se animaría a exponer en voz alta y su respiración agitada hablaba del triatlón de sus pulmones.

—Oh, Sango —exhaló, sin poder apartar su mirada de él.

—Está mirando hacia aquí —espetó en un mal disimulado susurro, mirándole el perfil a su amiga—. ¡Kagome!

—¿Sí? —y se volvió, embobada y sonrosada— No sé qué me pasó —y fingió recuperar la compostura—, ya estoy bien.

Por la periferia de su visión Sango vio movimiento y supo que Sesshomaru caminaba hacia ellas. Por el pánico en la mirada de su amiga, supo que también lo había advertido.

—¿Qué hacemos? —dijo entre dientes.

—Actúa natural.

—¿Qué? —Sango lo creyó un pésimo plan.

—Actúa natural —y la vio hacer un ridículo gesto—. Aquí no ha pasado nada.

Ambas se perdieron la estampa de ego alimentado de Sesshomaru que, casualmente, pasó junto a ellas sin siquiera dedicarles una pequeñísima atención. Las mujeres se miraban a la cara, buscando distraerse la una con la otra, esperando que la tormenta pasase; estaban ridículamente sonrojadas y sus labios pretendía ocultar las pícaras sonrisas. Sango estaba luchando por no morir de risa definitivamente mientras Kagome la callaba continuamente, de otro modo Sesshomaru creería que estaban así por él…

El daiyoukai pasó y ambas liberaron todo el aire de los pulmones.

Segundos después, entre ellas apareció el rostro más espectacular que cualquiera hubiese visto en sus vidas y susurró:

—Aplacaré cualquier cosa que haya _alborotado_ —y sin más, se marchó.

Las amigas se miraron con expresiones indescriptibles en el rostro.

—¡Su voz! —murmuró Kagome, llevándose las manos al rostro.

—¡Oh, nunca debimos tener esta conversación! —se lamentó falsamente.

—¿Qué dices? —le espetó— ¿Escuchaste lo que nos dijo?

—¡Sí! —exclamó emocionada.

—Oh, Sango, siento tanta curiosidad…

—¡No digas más!

Desde su escondite entre los árboles, el daiyoukai sonrió, sintiéndose inéditamente vanidoso y con motivos de sobra.


End file.
